To find a Wizard
by forevermagik
Summary: Roshaun's out there and Dairine knows it. Now, the Powers have seen fit to give her the job of finding him. But, now that he is found, what do the Powers have in store for her next? DR pairing
1. Active Status

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own this stuff. It belongs to Diane Duane.

**_A/N: _**This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited!

Nita was paging through her manual during her last period study hall. She knew she should be trying to catch up on her homework after being gone for two weeks, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stumbled across the listings page and saw that Dairine was on active status…Why was she on active? Most of the young wizards should be in a relief period that happens in between assignments.

Why would Dairine be on active? Obviously, there was a job that needed doing and Dairine was perfect for the job. Roshaun…. Dairine was convinced that he was still alive…just lost. Nita and Kit didn't find it hard to believe her. Something about him still being out there seemed right. Somehow, Nita knew that Roshaun was still out there and that it was Dairine's job to find him. She wondered if that was a precognition.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dairine was looking at her manual, also avoiding the looming homework sitting next to her on her desk. Her last-hour choir class had not been mandatory and she decided she wouldn't go. She didn't want to be there anyway. She had more important things to do…like find Roshaun. 

_Pop!_

Nita must be home. But after hearing some bits of conversation, she concluded that Kit must be here too.

"…I don't know, why so soon…"

"Obviously, it needs to be done now and she's the one to do it. You sure about what it is though?"

"I've learned to trust my hunches…"

Dairine heard the stairs creak as someone walked up them. Then, Nita was at her door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Dairine said, not looking away from Spot.

Nita came in and sat on Dairine's bed. It creaked. Dairine threw her sister an evil look. Nita winced.

"The manual says you're on active," she said.

"What! How can that be…" but then she knew, she had know all along, the Powers had assigned her the job of finding Roshaun. She checked the manual, Nita was right.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Tom and Carl," she left her room. Spot grew a few spindly legs and followed after her.

**_A/N: _**So, tell me what you thought, reviews are much appreciated!

**_

* * *

_**


	2. What am I doing?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, it's Diane Duane's _**

**_A/N: It's taken me a while to get this, the second half still isn't what i had in mind originally. Ah, well. Very much thanks to LandUnderWave, Dragonsong1, and Gategal! Cyberchocolate to you all! So here's my update! R&R please!_**

Nita followed her sister down the stairs. By the time she had gotten to the kitchen, she had already heard the _pop!_ of displaced air.

"She looked determined," Kit said when he saw her.

"She's off to find Roshaun."

"You sure of that?"

"Call it a precognition. And something tells me this is either going to be her hardest or her easiest assignment."

"Huh?" Kit looked confused.

"Well, it'd be her easiest because she's off to find Roshaun, she misses him so much and he's barely been gone a day. But it'd be her hardest because it has got to be awfully hard to find something that is not exactly dead, but not exactly alive either, just lost. What she needs is…" Nita stopped, unable to finish, not wanting to hurt Kit.

"Needs what?"

"No, nevermind."

"Oh, come on Neets, just tell me."

Not looking at him she said, "She needs Ponch"

"Yeah, the greatest finder in the universe…" He trailed off, tears forming at his eyes. Nita sat down next to him and opened her physics book. Kit joined her in the normalcy of homework. The two wizards began working on the ever-looming pile of homework that had accumulated in their absence.

* * *

Dairine showed up in Tom and Carl's backyard and went up to knock on the door. Tom answered almost immediately. 

"Hello, Dairine, come on in and have a soda."

"Thanks," Dairine muttered.

"Carl, can you get Dairine a soda while you're in the fridge?" Tom yelled.

"Mmph!" Was the muffled reply from the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, Dairine noticed that Carl really was in the fridge. Tom noticed her quizzical look and simply said, "The fridge decided it was going to act all weird as soon as we got our wizardry back, Carl's trying to fix it." Dairine rolled her eyes as Carl's hand reached out holding a lemon soda. Dairine took it and sat down.

"So, how was your first day back at school?" Tom asked casually.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dairine said. "I'm here because the manual says that I'm on active."

"Okay then, straight to business then." Tom summoned his manual, "Yeah, you are on active, now my question is, do you know why?"

"Yeah, I do, I think. I'm pretty sure the Powers want me to find Roshaun. Nita thinks so too. She didn't say it, but I know that's what she thought."

"Maybe, Dairine has some precognition qualities like Nita," Carl said as he climbed out of the fridge.

"A little uncommon, but not unheard of," Tom said. "Dairine, do you have any idea what you need to do, or how you're going to do it?"

"Carl, can I have a time-slide? I don't want Daddy to get in trouble with the school." Technically, the only thing she knew, was _what_ she was doing, she had no idea _how_. But a time-slide was a start.

"Sure," Carl said, getting out his manual, "How about 8:00 to 8:05 tonight? Everything after that is full until next weekend."

"I'll take that."

"Dairine, I hope you know what you are getting into," Tom said.

"I'll be alright; I just have to find him." Her hand went to the emerald at her throat, held by the single sentence of the Speech…no, she would not think about that, she would not cry in front of Tom and Carl. Not now, not ever.

Carl handed her the wizardry and she left.

**_A/N:What did you think? Review please! Cyberchocolate squared to all who do!_**


	3. He loved me!

**_Disclaimer: Not mine! All Diane Duane's! It's all her's! _**

**_A/N: Well, I'm back, thank you to all who reviewed and missed me while I was gone.

* * *

_**

Dairine made sure her transit got her straight back to her room, she did not want Nita and Kit to see that she was crying. All she could think about was the day he had disappeared. He had tried to save her solar system and had failed. She replayed the scene in her head. And how, one moment, he had been standing there, a statue of burning gold and the next he was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Flashback

_I went to my room after helping out with Ronan. I prepared a transit to Wellakh; there would be no time to take a shower or even change. I would talk myself out of going, and I needed to go. They needed to know. The sunstone burned in my pocket. How could he be gone? _

_My hand went to the emerald at my throat. It was held together by a single sentence in the Speech. I unclasped it to read what it said, I could not believe it! It said…I love you. Roshaun told me that he loved me, in the Speech, the one language you cannot lie in! If only I could have known sooner...then I could have said that I loved him back. Why did he have to be gone!_

_I went to Wellakh. They were cleaning up from the Pullulus like everyone else was. Then his parents came. They knew when they saw me alone that he was gone. I tried to give them the sunstone back, but they would not take it. It was now attuned to my star. His father offered to teach me some routines. I had accepted. I was to go there after everything had settled down. They believed him dead; I couldn't bring myself to accept it. _

_I fell asleep with the sunstone. I had a dream. I had seen Roshaun's home, his desire…and it had a hole in it. He was still out there somewhere. I had to find him. I had to find the one who is lost. _

End Flashback

Dairine prepared a transit to the moon. And there she sat on the moon, lost in her thoughts, playing with the emerald, waiting until it was time to set up the time slide. _I'm going to find you Roshaun. I _will_ find you. _She thought.

_It's time._ Spot said.

* * *

Roshaun woke up to something licking his face. _Ponch, _he thought, _did we win? Where am I? Where's Dairine? _He opened his eyes. 

_Oh good! You're okay! I thought you were gone! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! _

"Ponch, where in the worlds am I? What happened?"

_You used a bright shiny light to get rid of the Pullulus, you were all shiny and then you were gone, I couldn't find you! Dairine cried, she wouldn't let anyone else see, but I knew. Then Kit told me to go and save Carmela and his parent's and Nita's dad, but I wouldn't, I couldn't let him go. My boss would NOT die. I would not let him. Then the Darkness came and I fought it, and I won, now I'm not me anymore I'm a…"_

"Wait, are you saying that you are an Aethyr!" Roshaun was shocked.

_Yeah, I am now. I made the dog's new Choice. It's better now. Anyway, I knew that you weren't gone for good, just lost, so I found you! Kit would be so proud. So now you're here, where We are. Now all I have to do is find Dairine and get her here so she can take you home. Oh, by the way, these are for you. _He shoved a bag of lollypops at Roshaun. _Hope you enjoy!_ Then he left.

_Well, if he's an Aethyr now, I'm sure he has other things to do. _Roshaun thought. _He changed the dog's Choice? I'll have to look at that. Did Dairine really cry when I...disappeared? Technically, I should be dead now. All that power should have killed me...unless Ponch saved me. This is so confusing! Ponch never did say where we were, probably outside of time though. And I'm assuming we won, since Ponch defeated the Lone One inside the Pullulus. _He reached for the bag of lollypops, took one out and began to suck on it.

_I miss Dairine. Where is she? Is Ponch really going to find her for me? _CRUNCH! _I really need to stop doing that. I wonder if she read what that sentence around her neck says…

* * *

_

**_A/N: Reviews always appreciated, they make me so happy... :-) Did you like it? _**


	4. On the Moon

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine.

Dairine had just finished setting up the timeslide. _Now what?_ She thought. _I've set up the timeslide, but I have no idea how I am going to find him… what if I can't! NO! Stop it Dairine, _she thought to herself. _That kind of attitude will get you nowhere. Let's see, what am I going to—_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small _pop!_ of displaced air. _What the—? _

"Dairine?" Nita asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding you…"

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"It was a hunch, I've learned to trust them, since they're usually right, and this one was. You're going to find him, I can just tell, somehow, you'll find him. He's out there, alive, and you are destined to find him. Here, I brought you these…" and she held out a bag of lollypops. "Roshaun liked them so much, I kind of figured that he would appreciate them when you found him."

Dairine took the bag, "Thanks," was all she could say. _How can she be so confident? It's like she knows I'll find him…I just hope she's right…_

"You'll do great, Dair."

"Thanks"

"Good luck"

Dairine smiled and Nita disappeared with another displacement of air.

* * *

"Now what?" Dairine said to herself. She dug into the bag and pulled out one of her favorite lollypops, one of the chocolate ones. After sticking it in her mouth, she reached sideways and put it into her personal claudication. 

Then she heard something that sounded like barking. And the barking sounded a lot like…Ponch?

Sure enough, there was Ponch, lolloping across the moon to meet her. _He's not supposed to be here, _"Ponch!" she called out "how did you get here? you're a Power!"

_Powers can come and go wherever and whenever they please…come on, there's someplace I need to take you. _

"But, I have to do something else, I need to find Roshaun, I've already set up the time slide and everything…"

_Don't worry, you won't mind that I've done this once I show you. _

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!**_


	5. Finding Him

Disclaimer, don't own it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dairine let Ponch lead her. She had no idea where she was going. The trip took a long time. Eventually, she realized that they weren't in time anymore, they were outside of it.

_Where were they going?_

Finally, they reached their destination.

"Where are we?" Dairine asked. She couldn't tell, but the palace they showed up in was gorgeous.

_Outside of time. _

"I kind of figured that out."

_Come on, we still have a ways to go._

Dairine followed Ponch through a maze of halls and corridors. Everything was beautiful, whether it was glass, or marble, or some other material.

Even though she didn't mind the tour, she had to wonder, "Why didn't you just take me straight to…the place we're heading to."

_I figured you'd like to see what this all looks like. Not many mortals get to see what the outside of time looks like. _

"Spot, are you getting all this?" Dairine asked, looking at Spot who was skittering along at her ankles.

_Yes._

After a few more minutes, Ponch stopped in front of a set of large oak doors.

_Go in these. If you need me, whistle. _He padded off.

"But…" Dairine began, but he was already gone. She reached for the door handle and opened it slowly.

* * *

She found herself in a very big, lighted room. She wasn't sure where exactly the light was coming from, but it was there.

At first, she didn't think anything was in it, she looked around a bit, wondering what this was all about.

Then, she heard it, "Dhairine?"

She turned in the direction of the voice, the voice that she would know anywhere. Roshaun.

"Roshaun, is that you?"

He stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't changed much, he looked a little thin, but that was all. There was a lollypop in his hand, forgotten.

"I'm dreaming, either that or I've died. By Aethyrs, I never thought I'd ever see you again!"

Dairine fought the urge to run and jump into his arms. It was so tempting.

"Dhairine, there's something I wish to tell you."

Unconsciously, Dairine unclasped the necklace.

"There's something I want to tell you too."

"You go first, I believe the rule is, 'ladies first'"

"No, you go ahead."

Roshaun raised an eyebrow, but started talking, "Before I went on the exchange program, I didn't know that the ache in my heart was because something was missing from my life. Then, when I found you, the ache disappeared, only to return when I thought… when I thought you would not love me as I do you." He stopped there, letting the effect of his words wash over Dairine.

"Roshaun, I love you too."

* * *

Ahh, don't you just love it, just a bit of fluff, don't worry, there's more to come! 


	6. Biscuit?

AN: Okay, sorry if this sounds a little OOC, I'm having some writer's block issues. Please don't flame.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not Diane Duane.

* * *

Roshaun beamed. He walked over to her and did something he could never consider doing a month previously, he hugged her. To his surprise, she hugged him back. They pulled away after a couple of seconds, both blushing considerably.

"I'm sorry, that really wasn't my place…" he began, trying to regain his composure.

_And yet it felt…right…_ her thoughts were unmistakable.

"Yes, yes it did." He reached out and closed Dairine's hand around the necklace. She had been holding it out to him, as if to return it.

"Keep it. It is yours."

She placed it back around her neck.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked, after a few minutes.

"Well, to be honest, up until an hour ago, I had no idea. I had no idea where to begin, then Ponch found me and brought me…here…wherever here is. All I know is that it's somewhere outside of time. I'm still trying to figure out how you made it. Everyone is convinced that you are…de…dea…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Dead?" Roshaun finished for her.

She nodded. "I couldn't accept it, I couldn't make myself believe you were dead. So I went looking for you. But how did you make it?"

"The last thing I remember was your sun's power coursing through me. Then, I blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up to Ponch licking my face and I was here."

"So Ponch saved you, and brought me here to you. He really is on top of things."

Roshaun nodded. Then, he reached "sideways" and pulled out two lollypops. One was chocolate, the other strawberry. He handed the chocolate one to Dairine.

"Here, I know they're your favorite."

She took it and rolled her eyes.

"You are going to have cavities…" she muttered. Sure enough, it was followed by a loud CRUNCH and Roshaun looking at her sheepishly.

**

* * *

**

The two of them had been in there for what seemed like hours and Ponch saw fit to interrupt them.

_Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting… _

The two wizards looked up from the game of chess they had been playing.

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Of course not."

_Good, because I think it's time I get you back home, we can't have you staying outside of time forever, serious changes in reality can occur._

"Yeah, Ponch, I get your point." Dairine said, standing up.

"Is it wise to be talking to an Aethyr in such a way?" Roshaun inquired.

"Aethyr or not, he was still my sister's best friend's dog first."

Ponch cocked his head. _Does that mean you'll give me a biscuit?_

Dairine rolled her eyes, same old Ponch. She reached "sideways" into her personal claudication and pulled out a biscuit. She never had time to empty it of all the biscuits she carried for times such as these.

"Here you go," she said, tossing it to him.

He caught it. _Thanks. _He mumbled through it.

"Wait 'till Kit finds out who I saw. He'll be so jealous!"

"Can you seriously take us back that fast?" Roshaun asked. "Because if you can, why didn't you just take me back earlier?"

_I wanted to bring Dairine to you. Now, where shall I drop you off? Does the moon sound okay? How about five minutes after I picked you up?_

"You can do that? That means I won't have to use the time-slide."

_We're outside of time, I can take you back anywhere, anywhen possible. Of course, I wouldn't do that, it isn't reasonable. Does what I suggested sound okay?_

"It sounds fine."

* * *

AN: As soon as I get some inspiration, I'll update, until then, see you next time! 


	7. Falling in Love

AN: I want to thank exocontinual protocols for the really helpful review. It inspired me. Anyway, here's chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Me, own the Young Wizards...you're kidding right?

* * *

Ponch brought them back to the moon. It didn't take very long, Dairine found the trip much shorter than the first one.

"Thank you" she said to Ponch once they arrived.

_No problem, it was my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things I need to attend to. But one last question…_

"Go on."

_Biscuit?_

"Same old Ponch," Dairine muttered, throwing him another biscuit.

_Thanks. _Then, he walked off, and disappeared.

Leaving Dairine and Roshaun on the moon, alone.

"I don't want to go back." Roshaun said after a few minutes.

Dairine looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"If I go back, they'll expect so much out of me. There, wizardry is my position. The people only keep me alive so I can save them when trouble arouses. There is probably a price on my head anyway."

"Price on your head? Why?"

"Because I've been missing for so long."

"Roshaun, it's only been a couple of days. The excursion isn't over until next week. Filif and Ske'ret only went home to help out with the backlash of the Pullulus. And you're parents miss you so much!"

"I know they do, it's just, if I go back, I think they'll want me to wed. I'm of age now."

Dairine looked at him in shock. He couldn't be serious could he?

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why don't you come back and stay with us for a little while? We could decide what to do then."

Roshaun thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded yes.

Dairine began to prepare the transit back home, but then stopped and picked up the wizardry of the time-slide. _I can save this for later. _She thought to herself.

She began the transit spell once more, but was stopped again, this time by Roshaun.

"Wait, for just a moment." He whispered.

She paused. He leaned in and kissed her. She could feel the power coursing through her. The two of them pulled away after a few seconds. Dairine's blush could be seen a mile away.

Then, the two of them began the wizardry.

* * *

Nita had just gotten back from giving her encouragement speech to Dairine. She really hoped it helped. She returned to the calculus homework she was working on. 

Not five minutes had passed when there was a _pop! _of displaced air from the backyard. Nita's brow furrowed. _Who could that be? _She thought.

She was immensely surprised when Dairine and Roshaun walked in the door.

"That was fast." She breathed.

Dairine's face was incredibly red and her hand was intertwined with Roshaun's. That caused Nita's brow to rise.

Dairine smiled weakly, then launched into the explanation of what happened.

"You saw Ponch?" Kit said, walking over to them when she was finished.

Dairine nodded.

"Lucky." He whispered under his breath.

"So, can Roshaun stay a little bit longer?" Dairine asked.

"I would think that he would be needed back at home for help with the Pullulus cleanup." Nita said.

"I think it is best that we wait for a more appealing hour at home." Roshaun said.

Nita couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Dairine and Roshaun headed down to the basement. 

"Are you going to go back, or was that just a ploy to get around Neets?"

"Both, I am going to have to go back. But I think I'll survive." He pulled out his orb-like manual. "Tomorrow afternoon around three will be an excellent time to go back."

"Crap. I have school." Dairine said.

"Oh, that has started already?"

Dairine nodded. "That's why I had the time-slide. Turns out it wasn't needed."

"I see. Well, I think I can handle myself here for a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"It will be pleasant. I have my pup-tent."

"True, I can ditch if I need to…"

"There will be no need of that. We don't need you in any more trouble. I'll be fine. Promise."

Dairine still was skeptical, but let it go. She looked at her watch, 8:30, still a couple of hours before it was decent for her to go to sleep, but yet she was so tired from the excursion.

"You should sleep." Roshaun said.

Dairine gave him a reproachful look. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep is good for you, you know."

Dairine's body was giving into sleep, but her mind was screaming at her to just stay awake…to prove him wrong. But why? She sighed, this argument was going to be a long one. She hugged Roshaun and trudged up the stairs, exhausted.

"Good Night, Dhairine." Roshaun whispered.

"Night Nita, night Kit." She said, passing through the kitchen.

Nita looked over at her. "'Night runt."

"'Night Dairine." Kit said.

"Don't call me runt."

* * *

AN: Well, there it was, chapter eight to come soon! 


	8. Talk with the Seniors

AN: Wow, I'm on a role here! Thank you to all my reviewers! Please enjoy chapter eight! It is eight right...?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

Roshaun sat at the table the next morning, trying to decide what toast reminded him of. He couldn't decide, but whatever it was, it was a good thing…or maybe that was the honey.

Dairine's father had already left for work. Nita was scrambling around the house trying to find this and that while still wondering why Dairine hadn't come out of her room yet.

Finally she went up to check. "Dairine? It's almost seven-thirty…time to get up."

Dairine sat bolt upright in bed. "Shoot!" she muttered, scrambling around trying to find some clothes. She launched herself across the hall into the bathroom, taking less than five minutes, not even bothering to blow-dry her hair.

"I'm assuming things aren't this rushed in the morning." Roshaun stated.

Dairine shot him a glare as she grabbed a banana. "Come on Spot."

Spot, who was sitting on the table, sprouted eight spindly legs and followed her out the door.

"Have a good day at school, Dhairine." Roshaun whispered.

She looked back at him and smiled.

Nita's eyebrows raised one last time, then she ran out the door to meet Kit.

* * *

Roshaun knew he would have to amuse himself for one day. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about that, but he had an inkling. He pulled out his manual and looked up Dairine's Seniors. He had some questions he wanted to ask.

They weren't too hard to find. He set up a transit and found himself in a particular spot in a backyard that he knew was intended for this purpose. He stopped to look at a fish pond as he walked toward the door. He only looked, he passed it by and was knocking on the door within seconds.

"Why, Roshaun, it's good to see you back. Dairine did her job well, except for the fact that still on active…but I'll discuss that with her later. Anyway, what brings you here?" Tom's voice was pleasant, but a little tired, as if he had just woken up.

"I have some questions that I would like to be answered."

Tom raised an eyebrow, but let Roshaun in.

"Carl, we have a visitor!"

"Be down in a minute!"

"So," Tom said, "Dairine trust you enough to leave you alone while she's at school?"

Roshaun nodded.

Carl came down and joined the two of them in the main room.

"What's this I hear about a visitor…oh Roshaun! What brings you here?"

"I have questions…" he began, but Tom cut him off.

"And I hope we have answers. Come, have a seat at the table and ask away!"

The three of them sat down at the table. Roshaun worded his first question.

"Is it possible to have a wizardry partner that isn't of your species?" he asked finally.

Tom looked at Carl. The two of them seemed to speak silently, they knew where this was going and had seen it coming.

"It's uncommon, but not impossible." Tom said, he did not need to ask why. He would let Roshaun take care of this on his own.

"Has Dairine mentioned anything to you about wanting a wizardry partner?" Roshaun asked his second question.

Tom shook his head. "If you want a better answer, ask Nita, she would know better than I."

"But, I'm sure it's been on her mind for quite a while now, especially after the Pullulus." Carl added.

"I see. Let's say that Dairine and I actually decided to be wizardry partners…would you allow it?"

"You two are fit to work with each other, I don't see why not." Tom said.

"But what about your parents?" Carl asked.

"I will speak to them this afternoon, Dhairine and I are returning to Wellakh after she gets back from school."

"Have you and Dairine spoken of this?" Carl asked.

"Not yet, I just wanted to know a few finer details before I mentioned it to her."

"I see. Is that all?"

"For now, it is, thank you."

Tom let him out the back door and he transited to Dairine's backyard. He went into his pup tent to sort out his thoughts.

First and foremost, there was Dairine. Just plain Dairine. Her personality, her temper, her stubbornness, her love for him….

Then there was the fact that maybe he and her could be wizardry partners. He hoped she would agree. Her Seniors approved. And there wasn't much worry about what his Senior had to say. It would just be one more argument on top of another. He might just be banished. That might be a relief. This excursion had taught him so much about wizardry, there was so much more that he could be able to do if he wasn't confined to his planet.

That just led into the thing he didn't want to think about, his returning to his parents.

Last among his thoughts were the marriage that would have to take place now that he was king. None of the ladies on Wellakh even interested him. They were all tittering little things that brought him no joy. There was only one girl that didn't titter that he knew of…Dairine. But to marry her would be wrong. She was no where near marrying age in her species, besides, he hardly knew her.

In their custom, it was marriage, then love. Here on Earth, it was the other way around. He liked it better that way. It was true love, not forced love.

Maybe he could wait for her. Maybe his parents would be satisfied with that. It would only take a decade at most…earth years. But what of the age difference…he calculated, he was about the equivalent of a sixteen year old on earth. Three years older than Dairine. And the way their worlds ran, they would age about the same. It worked out perfectly. Almost too perfectly. There had to be something wrong with this.

He never was able to finish his thoughts. They were disrupted by a growling stomach. He made his way to the kitchen and pondered on what to eat.

* * *

AN: Well, that was a very interesting chapter to type! Coming soon: Roshaun and Dairine go to see Roshaun's parents. What a meeting that will be! 


	9. A Bit of Fluff

A/N: Alas, there is no excuse. This chapter is short and really doesn't go anywhere. It is simply a filler so that I can get to the "Meeting of the Parents" in the next chapter. Though, there is a bit of fluf in the end...

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

Dairine had not focused on school all day. All she could think about was a certain person alone in her house.

At long last, school was over! Finally!

She ran back home, not even bothering with a wizardry. She ran in the door to find Roshaun in the living room talking to the TV, which was beginning to take on traits of Kit's. Just what they all needed, another temperamental TV.

He looked up at her as she walked in.

"Hello, Dharine."

"Hi"

"How was school?"

"Now you sound like Dad. It was okay."

Roshaun just nodded.

About then, Nita and Kit came in.

"Aren't you two going to go to Wellakh?" she asked.

Dairine wrinkled her nose and Roshaun scowled. Both of them were obviously putting that off.

"You just had to remind us." Dairine said heading toward the basement. Roshaun rolled his eyes and followed.

"I still don't want to go back."

"I don't want you to either"

"And yet we have to do it. But, it wouldn't hurt if we put it off for a couple of more seconds…" he paused, looking at Dairine.

She looked back at him and seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. The two leaned in closer and kissed.

This time, neither was embarrassed. Dairine rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

_Ah-hem. _Spot coughed from his position from the floor.

If looks could kill, and Spot could die, he would be dead.

Dairine and Roshaun began the transit wizardry.

* * *

A/N: I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon! 


	10. Dinner

AN: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!

* * *

Dairine didn't know the precise coordinates, so she let Roshaun handle them.

They appeared in a very bright room.

"Where are we?" Dairine asked immediately after recovering from the backlash of the wizardry.

"One of my private rooms, no servant is allowed in these corridors without being summoned first, we shall not be disturbed." He answered.

Dairine nodded and proceeded to look around the room, noticing that Roshaun was rummaging around in one of the dressers lining the walls.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're going to see my parents, I need to look decent, you'll need to change as well." He said, eyeing her jeans and T-shirt.

"The last time I was here, I was filthy from coming back from an excursion and kicking the Lone-Power's butt, I don't think your parents will mind very much." She argued.

"For me then?" he pleaded.

She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"You can change in there," he said, gesturing to an adjacent room, leaving her no room to argue. She rolled her eyes once more and went into the room.

She looked down at her jeans and Star-Wars T-shirt. She was rather fond of the T-shirt, it was black and had Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader fighting with light sabers on it. The blue and red of the sabers glowing out considerably.

That gave her an idea. She told Spot what she wanted and he began the wizardry for the change.

It didn't take as long this time and she wasn't worried that Roshaun would see anything.

She looked down at the simple white dress she was wearing, not unlike Princess Leia's dress. Her hands reached up instinctively to touch her hair. Sure enough, her hair was in two buns on either side of her head.

She smiled and walked back into the main room.

Roshaun had already changed and was waiting for her. When he saw the dress he asked, "Dare I ask?"

"Don't ask." Dairine replied.

"I like your hair down you know…"

"Well, it's part of the costume for it to be in buns, so deal." She said, leaving him no room to argue.

He shrugged and offered her his arm, "Care to let me escort you to the throne room? My father received an anonymous note telling him to be in there by now, my mother will accompany him. So they are waiting."

"I would love to," she said, taking his arm.

As they walked down the hallway, Roshaun pointed to doors saying things like, "that's my father's study," or "that's my mother's library." Dairine really enjoyed the tour.

Finally, they reached the throne room.

They walked in unannounced, Roshaun had anonymously arranged it that way. They walked arm in arm to the opposite end of the room.

At first, the king and queen did not recognize them, but then the queen did and she went running to meet them.

She grabbed her son and kissed him on both cheeks. "You're alive! By Aeythrs! You're alive!"

She then grabbed Dairine and kissed her on both cheeks as well, "You have brought him back to me! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It was nothing really…" Dairine began, but the queen would hear nothing of it.

"Nonsense, it is everything! Thank you!"

She pulled them to the king and Roshaun turned to face his father.

Roshaun bowed slightly and his father nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are home." The king whispered. Roshaun merely nodded.

The king broke into a smile, "We shall have a feast! In honor of the crown prince returning home! You will come too of course," he said to Dairine.

"Of course," Dairine said, what else could she say?

"Dear, call up the kitchen, I want a feat ready, just a small one, one for four people, nothing too big just yet."

The queen nodded and disappeared from the room. The king beckoned Dairine and Roshaun to follow him.

Dairine followed the two men in silence. They were talking animatedly. Dairine heard her name mentioned several times.

Finally, they reached the dining room. Roshaun's father took his seat at the head of the table, Roshaun took a seat at the king's right and gestured for Dairine to sit on his right.

Dairine took her seat and listened to the conversation. They were talking about Roshaun's rescue.

The queen joined them shortly after and food was brought.

Dairine enjoyed the food for the most part. Even though she hardly recognized any of it.

When they had finished all three courses, Roshaun's father spoke, "Roshaun, when we are finished here, I would like to see you in my office."

Roshaun paled, but kept his composure. "Of course."

That only made Dairine worry.

* * *

AN: Ha! Here's a cliffie for you! I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 


	11. After Dinner

AN: Yes, I know it took me forever, and yes, I know it's short. But it's the best I could do right now.

Disclaimer: I never have, nor never will own the Young Wizard's series.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Roshaun was following his father to his father's office.

They walked in, and Roshaun's father took a seat behind the desk, motioning for Roshaun to sit opposite him.

Roshaun took his seat and looked at his father expectantly, waiting for the blow, the explosion.

"As you know, you are now rightfully king." Roshaun's father began. Roshaun nodded, he knew only too well.

"Usually, kings are married within a year of their coronation," Roshaun's father continued. Roshaun braced himself for what was coming.

"But I said 'usually', in this case, I am willing to make an exception, the Aethyrs see fit to do so as well." Roshaun could only stare at his father in disbelief.

"I see that young girl, Dairine, would be a fine suitor, but as is her custom, it will be a decade of her time before natural to be wed. I shall make you a deal," _Here it is, _Roshaun thought, _the catch, the string, the thing I'm not looking forward to. _

"You have two and a half years to decide whether or not she is the one you wish to wed. If you decide yes, you have yet another two and a half years to wed. If you decide no, we will have to arrange a marriage for you."

Roshaun did the math, that would be ten years Dairine's time. He smiled, this just might work.

"Deal."

"Of course, if she is, indeed, the one, you will not only have to abide by our customs, but hers as well."

Roshaun nodded.

"You will be allowed to spend this time on her world if you wish. I will continue the kingly duties for the duration of time."

Roshaun could not believe his ears. "Father, you cannot…I cannot…"

"I do not mind. It's only a few more years. I shall manage."

"Okay then, Father, but, if you change your mind…"

Roshaun's father dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand. "You may go and tell the lady the news, if you wish. If not, you are, at least, dismissed."

Roshaun restrained himself from jumping for joy when he left the room. Yet something about this seemed too good.

* * *

After Roshaun left the dining room with his father, his mother led Dairine to a simple suite.

"You may stay here for as long as you need." She said and then left.

"Spot?" Dairine called.

_I'm here._

"Can I go back to my real clothes?" within minutes, Dairine was standing there in her Star Wars T-shirt and cargo pants once again.

"Can you get my homework now?" she waited as Spot accessed and downloaded her homework.

She set to work, noticing that it was nearing nine o'clock on Earth. She would have to be home soon.

She worked her way through her homework and got a lot done. It was nearing 9:30 when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called, not looking away from Spot.

"Hello." Her head turned at the sound of his voice.

"I have good news."

* * *

AN: Well, I hoped you liked it. I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon. 


	12. The Good News and Beyond

AN: Yes! Another chapter! My story is nearing its end. Probably only another chapter or two. So I'm warning you now.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Dairine could hardly believe her ears at the news Roshaun was telling her. He would be returning to Earth, with her…from anywhere from five to ten years. So as to get to know her better. To continue their seemingly impossible relationship, until now.

"I see you have returned to your usual attire." He said, gesturing to her clothes.

"I do homework better in my usual clothes." She replied.

"I believe I will be needing to know more about this 'homework' considering the fact that I will be attending your school after the summer is over."

"Ah, I see you have been doing your research!"

He nodded. "You will still have to explain a lot though." Dairine smiled at the slight annoyance at this. She knew how much he hated not knowing things.

"Your tutoring about Earth will be every day after school, on weekends, and eventually, during the summer. Hopefully, that will be enough."

"In the meantime, I shall be teaching you things about the sun, my father mentioned it to you, I really think you will enjoy it."

"Okay."

He looked over at her homework. "X equals nine." He said.

"Since when do you know Algebra?" she asked, laughing.

* * *

Nita and Kit were talking to the TV in her living room. Just what they needed, another intelligent TV. But, here it was, it was taking traits of the TV at Kit's house.

About then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Her dad called.

After a few minutes, her dad called cautiously, "Nita?"

"What, Dad?"

"Do you want to know what Dairine has gotten herself into this time? No, let me take that back, do you want to know what Dairine got _us all_ into this time?"

Nita gulped, "Go on ahead."

"That was Tom, he has just informed us that Roshaun will be moving in with us. Pretty much permanently."

"What?" Nita screamed. She didn't mind Roshaun, but _moving in!_

"He will be staying with us doing everything a typical human would do here, including school come next year. It will be a learning experience for all of us."

Nita sunk back on the couch. Kit was just as shocked as she was. 'Moving in?' he mouthed. Nita nodded, still in shock. The two of them prepared themselves for their doom when the phone rang yet again. Nita could hear Carmella on the other end.

"Kit! You better get home, otherwise mama's gonna flip!" Kit groaned and grabbed his things.

"See you tomorrow before school!" he said.

"Okay." Nita replied.

Five minutes later, there was a clambering sound from the basement and Dairine and Roshaun appeared.

"Too good to use normal wizardry?" Nita asked.

"Why bother when you have the worldgate right there?" Dairine retorted.

"I thought that's where you put the pullulus."

"Oh, it was. We were given a new one due to certain circumstances."

Nita rolled her eyes, then went up to her room. It was nearing ten o'clock. Dairine followed shortly, she needed to be at school too tomorrow. But not before she got one last good night kiss from Roshaun.

* * *

The next morning was not pleasant for the two girls. Their alarm clocks both decided to not to go off and it took Kit banging on the backdoor to wake them up.

With five minutes to get ready, the two girls readied themselves for a crappy day.

During their rush to get ready, Kit discovered the reason that the alarm clocks decided not to go off. The TV had managed to talk one of them into setting itself back three hours and the other one into simply not going off.

Dairine told Spot to wake them up tomorrow.

The three of them rushed to school, leaving Roshaun alone in the house. But that was not a bad thing, he had research to do and Dairine left Spot there specifically there for that reason.

But first, he wanted to try something. Mechanics were not his specialty, but he had to try. The TV could not be talking sense or lack of sense into the other appliances in the house.

_Why are you doing this? _He asked.

_Because I can, because it's fun. _Was the reply.

Roshaun sighed, this was going to be a long argument.

He finally convinced the TV not to tamper with the other appliances in the house. He couldn't convince it to stop being ornery all together. But this was a start.

He then called to Spot and began looking up human traditions. Focusing especially on teenage lives. He studied everything from homework to school dances. Enjoying all of it.

* * *

AN: Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I have it all pretty much planned out. Now all I have to do is type it up. 


	13. School Again

AN: Forgive me for taking so long! Between school, drama, and band, things have been pretty hectic. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Dairine hated algebra. It wasn't like she didn't understand it, it was just that she didn't like it. Linear equations were way too easy. Doing them in the Speech would be more of a challenge.

Her thoughts drifted to last night when Roshaun had pointed out an answer on her homework.

_Stop thinking about him. _She kicked herself mentally. _The day will only seem longer if you think about him. _The days were already long enough.

Her next class was even less liked. Geography. She wished they were studying the geography of the moon. That would be more interesting, even though she knew that as well. Her thoughts drifted to her and Roshaun's moments on the moon. Few they were, but each of them were enjoyable.

Even though she tried to stop thinking about him, she couldn't.

Her next class was English. That was a class she could stand. They were studying poetry.

For some reason, she found all the limericks she wrote that day were connected to him, even when she tried to make them not be. She missed him, a lot. And now she was obsessing over him. She couldn't wait for the school day to be over.

Lunch was a quiet affair. She was used to eating alone. She finished her banana, trying to figure out what she was forgetting, for the feeling that she was forgetting something, or missing something was a very strong feeling in her gut.

Spot. She realized it then. Spot. That was what she was missing. He was at home with Roshaun helping him research Earth's customs. She didn't realize how accustomed she was to seeing the eyes only a trained wizard could see peek out of her bag to peer at her.

Her next class was computers. She loved this class, and not just because, if the teacher had his way, she would have a well deserved A+++. She was just completely excelling in this class.

The administration had originally opted to let her drop the class at Christmastime and have a study hall instead. But Dairine convinced her father that she would be much more entertained in a incredibly easy class than an unneeded study hall.

The teacher assigned the quarter project. "What Do You Want to Do with Your Life When You Grow Up?" Her original thought was wizard. That's what she wanted to be. A protector of Life, forever slowing down entropy and kicking the Lone One's butt. But they wouldn't accept that.

So she did the next best thing, computer technician. She pulled up an internet browser and began searching for sources for her bibliography.

She went to science next. She did enjoy that class. Especially because they were studying the planets. The only way it would be more interesting would be if they were studying planets in other galaxies. _Like Wellakh. _But it wasn't as if the others knew about those planets anyway.

Choir was boring. The director made them go over the same part over and over and over again. They weren't performing until the senior graduation, so she didn't see the point in rehearsing so hard for something that was two months away.

Finally, school was over. She debated whether or not she should walk home. She decided that she wanted time to think, so she set out on foot, not really paying attention to where she was going.

The next thing she knew, she was standing at Tom and Carl's door. Well, since she was here, she might as well go in. There was probably a reason why she was here anyway, especially since it was her subconscious that took her here.

She knocked on the door and Tom answered it.

"Hey Dairine, I knew you would be coming, we have some things that we want to discuss with you."

"Does this have something to do with the approval for Roshaun staying here on Earth?"

"This has everything to do with that. You're welcome for that."

"_You _approved that?"

Tom nodded and Carl came up behind him. "Soda?" Carl asked.

Dairine took it and followed the two of them to the kitchen.

"You do realize that there are rules?" Carl asked as they came in.

"Of course." Dairine replied.

"He will have to follow our customs, such as going to school and participating in our holidays."

"He'll be coming to school?"

"Yes, in the fall."

Dairine nodded, scared and excited by the idea.

"He'll be in your grade." Tom added.

That did make things easier.

"You two will make good wizarding partners." Tom said.

"Perfect compliments." Carl added.

Dairine thought that one over. She officially had a wizarding partner. The idea excited her. Roshaun and her had discussed the idea, but being planets away had always been a barrier. Now, that barrier was not there.

"Now, I think you should be getting home. You have some tutoring to do." Tom said.

Dairine smiled and transported home.

* * *

AN: Alas, my story is coming to a close. There is only one more chapter to come. 


	14. Dances and Bets

AN: Okay, this is my last chapter. I may or may not write an epilouge, it really depends. This chapter I'm using a slightly different style of writing than I usually do. There's a bit more humor in it than I usually write. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this. 

* * *

Two months later

Aside from finals and end-of-the-school-year projects, there was one thing prominent on every student's mind. The end-of-the-year dance.

Dairine was not going, but that couldn't stop the words flying across the halls.

_Is Dairine even going to the dance?_

_She better not…_

_She won't be going, no guy in their right mind would ask her to the dance…_

_She scares them all off!  
_

_She scares the girls off too…_

_True, very true. _

_The boys are all scared of her…_

_She's too smart and cunning for her own good…_

_What she lacks in looks she makes up in smarts…_

_You say that like it's a good thing…_

_I heard her sister's going with the Rodriguez kid…_

_About time the two of them got together…_

_Which reminds me you owe me five bucks, I called it, you know I did…_

Dairine could only laugh when she thought of all this.

No, she wasn't going to the dance. And none of the boys would ask her anyway, the others were right. But even then, she wouldn't say yes to any of them. The only boy she'd say yes to didn't even go to the school, so it didn't matter anyway.

It was true that she scared all the boys off though. They were scared of her. She beat them at their own games. From the first time when she took all of Johnny Waxel's marbles home with her from beating him at a game of chess back in fourth grade to when she took home all of Alex Conner's lunch money from beating him at poker.

As for the girls, they knew she was smarter than them and it scared them. But they didn't show fear, they showed jealousy and resentment.

It was true that Nita and Kit were going together. Kit asked her last week and she said yes. They were going to have dinner beforehand as well, afterwards they would spend a romantic evening on the moon. Though, Nita didn't know about the moon part just yet.

Which reminded her, Carmella owed her fifty dollars. Dairine said before the end of the school year. Carmella said by the end of the summer. Carmella wouldn't bet against Dairine again, at least, not at so high of stakes.

She was lying on her bed, finishing an English essay, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Roshaun peeked through the door.

"Dairine, I was wanting to ask you something."

"Go on."

"I was wondering if I could accompany you to your school dance."

Her head snapped away from Spot. Had he really just asked her that? How did he even know about the dance?

And yet, she could only say one thing, "Yes."

Roshaun smiled.

"How did you know about the dance?"

"From your sister and Kit. I'm supposed to be participating in your customs, so why don't I take you to a dance?"

"Thanks Roshaun." She leaped up and fell into his arms. They embraced for a long while and pulled apart after an eternity. But not before they kissed.

* * *

Nita held out her hand. "Hand it over!"

"No fair! You cheated!" Kit replied.

"My premonition doesn't work like that. My only advantage is she's my sister. Like I said, I told you he'd ask her to the end-of-the-year-dance."

Kit mumbled something incoherently and fished out ten dollars. It seems as though Dairine and Carmella weren't the only ones making bets about their siblings' love-lives.

Nita mouthed 'told you so' one more time before returning to her biology homework.

* * *

Mr. Callahan had of course heard the whole conversation. Though, it wasn't as if he wasn't expecting it. Roshaun had asked his permission before asking her.

Mr. Callahan approved of both boys that were accompanying his daughters to the dance. He had approved of Kit long ago. He only had to wait for Kit to ask. He approved of Roshaun as well. He and Dairine worked well together. He could not be any more happy for his girls.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He went to answer it merely because he was closer.

He opened it to find Carmella standing on the doorstep.

"Hello, Carmella." He said.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Can I help you?" he asked, he was a bit taken aback by her lack of words, she always had something to say.

"I have something for Dairine." She said, fingering a fifty dollar bill.

Mr. Callahan eyed the money and then eyed Carmella.

"Dairine!" he called, "What have you done this time?"

Dairine came bounding down the stairs. "Oh, hey, Carmella!" she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Here." Carmella said handing over the bill. Then, her whole demeanor changed and she asked, "Did he ask you?"

Dairine nodded.

"Kit! You owe me twenty!"

There was a loud groan from the kitchen.

"Women."

Dairine and Carmella burst into laughter and Nita joined in, leaving the three men in the house confused, out of it, and slightly angry. In Mr. Callahan's, Roshaun's, and Kit's respective cases.

* * *

Well, there you go. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me! 


	15. The Dance

Okay, so I have written the epilogue! Enjoy!

BTW, I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Dairine could hear the music and laughs from the gym as soon as she and Roshaun "appeared" in the far corner of the parking lot. She wanted to arrive fashionably, like a wizard, even if that meant showing up several meters away from their final destination.

The two of them walked across the parking lot, arm in arm. They were late by about ten minutes, but that was the way Dairine wanted it. That way, every girl who didn't seem to think that she could get a date would see her show up with Roshaun. The perfect boy.

Roshaun was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a tie that matched Dairine's emerald dress. He had the appearance of a normal human, his hair "appeared" to be shorter and his facial features "appeared" to be more human like. Only wizards could see through this piece of wizardry that Dairine, Roshaun, and Carmella worked on.

They showed up at the door and made their way in. Girl's mouths dropped in every direction. Several whispers flew.

"_How did _she _end up with such a _hot _date?"_

"_I'm surprised she actually got a date!"_

"_Lucky…"_

"_What did she threaten him with to get him to bring her?"_

"_He doesn't _really _like her, there's no way!"_

"_We all expected Nita and Kit…but Dairine and _him?"

"_I wonder if he'll ditch her for me…"_

Dairine and Roshaun both laughed at this. "Never" he whispered in the speech.

Nita and Kit were standing by the punch table, laughing at the spectacle.

"And I thought seeing their faces when Kit and I came in were hilarious!" Nita exclaimed as Roshaun got a Dairine and himself a glass of punch.

Kit was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"And they don't even see the _real _you." Kit said.

"If they could, they'd be bowing at my feet." Roshaun muttered.

Dairine sighed, "No, actually, they'd probably laugh, I've told you royalty here is _way _different, we don't even have royalty in this country."

"I know you've told me, but you'd think they might have a little more respect."

Dairine snorted. "You still have a lot to learn, young padiwan."

"Since when are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Since when did you sneak into my Star Wars collection?"

Roshaun looked to the floor.

Then they both burst out laughing.

A slower song began to play and Dairine realized that Kit and Nita were already on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Roshaun said, holding out his arm.

"Of course." Dairine replied, taking it.

He spun her away to the dance floor and the two of them danced into their own little world. It was just her and him, him and her. The moment was, _magical. _

All too soon, the dance was over. It was almost eleven. She, Roshaun, Nita, and Kit were some of the last one's there.

The four of them headed out to the far side of the parking lot. Kit and Roshaun dropped transit circles.

"See you at home!" Nita said. But Dairine knew she wouldn't see Nita at home for a while. Kit was taking her to the moon after all.

She didn't bother to check Roshaun's wizardry before they left, even though she knew she should've.

The next thing she knew, she was on Mars.

She laughed and looked at Roshaun, "Why Mars?"

"The moon was taken." He took hold of her and kissed her deeply. The two lovers stood there for what seemed like forever. They stayed and watched the sun rise on Mars before heading back home.

And on the moon, Kit and Nita were watching the Earth set before they returned home.

It was the end of one chapter of their lives, but the beginning of another.

* * *

Alas, I am done, I really hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Thanks

Yes, my story is over. It took the longest to write, but I am very proud of it.

I would like to thank:

LandUnderWave

Dragonsong1

Gategal

The Queen of Everything

foereverforgetful

imakeladrygirl

Angels-above

exocontinual protocols

ChocolateKittyCat

NaginiFay

kaypgirl

Star Holder Commander

katiebug123

All for reviewing. And in some cases, kicking my butt into gear to update.

I would also like to thank:

Angels-above

ChocolateKittyCat

Star Holder Commander

All for loving my story so much to put it on your favorites list.

Just so you know, I WILL NOT WRITE A SEQUEL. If I do, it will be in the very, very far away future.

magik


End file.
